


Things Were Different in Jersey

by cyfarwydd



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyfarwydd/pseuds/cyfarwydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his life- Danny couldn't believe it. Back in Jersey, he'd never stayed home to take care of his sick boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Were Different in Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Avia (bitofaparadox), I hope you feel better soon bb.

This was his life- Danny couldn't believe it. Back in Jersey, he'd never stayed home to take care of his sick boss, the fact of the matter was that he would've never even _noticed_ if his boss was sick.

 

Because he hadn't been living with him, but that was another matter entirely.

 

He couldn't picture going up to the Captain's room and quietly knocking after yelling through the door had gotten no response when he hadn't come down for breakfast at his usual time.

 

He would've never been so nonchalant as to enter the room after getting a muffled groan in response and upon seeing the lithe body buried under layer and layer of blankets even in the humid air, go up to the figure and grasp the vague shape of a shoulder to shake it.

 

Concern wouldn't have filled him at seeing the flushed face and chapped lips- and he would've easily suppressed the father's response to check his temperature, the back of his hand pressing softly against the heated brow- slightly damp with fever.

 

Instead of frowning in concern and chiding him over early morning swims and overtaxing himself unnecessarily because _no, that suspect didn't need to be held suspended over the bridge in order to talk, Danny's method was perfectly fine thank you very much_ , Danny would've just shut up and let him deal with it himself.

 

He definitely wouldn't be downstairs making his mother's special chicken soup recipe, an honor that had only been bestowed on the Williams clan, its last recipient being Gracie during that horrible weekend six months ago when she had the stomach flu.

 

No, Danny thought as he blew on the steaming soup, pouring some into a bowl and carefully balancing it so as not to spill it as he walked up the steps to Steve's room where he was currently burrowed under more blankets than any person should reasonably have, things were definitely _different_ in Jersey.

 

Yet as he pushed the door open and stepped into the room, shaking his head at the slight of Steve's shivering form and calling him a neanderthal- _why don't you think once in awhile, huh Steven? Actions have consequences_ , just maybe he might admit, under _extreme_ duress, that it wasn't exactly _better._


End file.
